Fresas: Irresistible Tentación
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Un Ryuuzaki apasionado y sensual, tomándola con arrebato de su cintura y clavándole un apasionado beso con la misma fuerza que devoraba aquella fresa… Misa y Ryuuzaki, experimentaran una irresistible pasión... Pasen y veanlo
1. parte I

Hola a todos, esta es otra de mis ocurrencias, tenía meses con esta historia pero no lo había concluido, de hecho la había olvidado ¬¬U. No se que tal quedo, pero lo dejo a sus criterio personal jujuju, esperare sus lindos comentarios…

Está bastante largo, de una vez lo digo…

"_Un Ryuuzaki apasionado y sensual, tomándola con arrebato de su cintura y clavándole un apasionado beso con la misma fuerza que devoraba aquella fresa…"_

_Advertencias: Lemon, que conste que les advierto, después no se quejen de que los estoy corrompiendo o que les estoy dañando sus castas y puras mentes xD. Y está algo OOC…_

_Disclaimer: Es un __cliché __repetir lo mismo, no digo más, solo que L es mío bwuajajaja!!!_

_Aclaraciones:_

_// Pensamientos//_

* * *

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:******:…:*****:…:*****:…:******:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

**Fresas**

_Irresistible Tentación_

By **T**suki **L**awliet

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:******:…:*****:…:*****:…:******:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

** Parte I  
**

**

* * *

  
**

L se hallaba sentado en esa posición tan típica de él, con el pulgar en su boca y con su mano unida a una larga esposa en cuyo extremo opuesto se encontraba la mano de Light, quien ahora se hallaba profundamente dormido. Miraba la pantalla de su ordenador buscando una pista entre la información e ideando estrategias para enfrentarse a Kira, el cual estaba casi seguro que era el propio Light.

El reloj marcaba la 12:30 am y el se encontraba tan fresco como lechuga…comiendo sus muy queridos pasteles de fresa, cuando oyó unos pasos provenientes del piso superior, venían bajando las escaleras y se acercaban a la sala donde se hallaban. La vio, con un traje de dormir negro bastante sugestivo y con algunas mantas entre sus brazos, y se dirigió hacia Light…

-Que lindo se ve dormido- dijo en un susurro mientras sus ojos ambarinos brillaban, y lo cobijó con una de ellas…

Cuando volteo hacia su lado derecho encontró a un L, mirándola curioso…ella se sintió nerviosa por alguna extraña razón…

-¿Estas despierto, Ryuuzaki? -le preguntó la joven rubia de coletas al detective, como para romper esa mirada que le dirigía

El detective examinaba a Misa y a aquella manta restante, se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Vienes a dormir aquí?-le dijo con el pulgar en la comisura de sus labios

Ella le miro extrañada y le dijo:

-No Ryuuzaki vine a traerte esta a ti, pero estás despierto-dijo ella un poco cohibida

El seguía mirándola de una forma tan profunda, que pareciese que estuviese analizándola, y asi pasaron unos largos segundos, Misa aun estaba con sus nervios recorriéndola, estremeciéndola…de forma rara…

_Excitante…_

Hasta que se atrevió a preguntarle al curioso detective:

- ¿Q-que me ves? - le dice con un ligero sonrojo

-¿Dónde compraste eso?-le pregunto con su pulgar en su boca, mirando descaradamente el traje de dormir de la rubia, que consistía en una sexy bata de color negro que le llegaba mas arriba de los muslos cubriéndola, debajo un corsé negro con encajes, un escote muy atrevido, sin mencionar el diminuto bikini que la cubría, con el cabello suelto y un rubor rosa en su rostro…

Misa quedo en shock luego de esa pregunta, pensando en lo bipolar y bicho raro que era…

-¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!-le dijo en furioso susurro que solo el pelinegro escucharía

-Ah-dijo él- ¿pervertido?-dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos-

-Si, Ryuuzaki no conoce la palabra decencia- le dice ruborizada y molesta a la vez, cruzando los brazos

- Es posible que Misa-san no tenga un significado concreto de esa palabra – le dice mordiendo su pulgar derecho, aun sentado en un sillón cercano al ordenador, echándole mas leña a la furia de la rubia

- Tsk, Ryuuzaki cree saberlo todo, pero se equivoca, mi lindo Light sabe muchísimo más que tú- le dijo mirándole de reojo, mientras el pelinegro se llevaba a la boca la fresa de su trozo de pastel.

Ella le miro y sintió algo raro en su cuerpo, un ¿estremecimiento?… no se sabe como fue que su mente la traiciono y la puso a imaginar…

_Saboreaba sus finos labios, los lamia, jugaba con ellos y los mordía con latente desesperación_…

_Tenía sed. Sed y tantas ganas de degustar aquella boca…por un momento deseo ser ella quien estuviera en el lugar de esa apetecible fresa…_

La chica volvió en si y se fijo que el bicho raro la miraba, luego bajo la mirada al piso…

- // Misa no puede estar pensando semejante cosa, debe ser la falta de sueño, o tal vez sueña con Light pero lo imagina con la cara de Ryuuzaki, si tiene que ser eso, Misa en realidad duerme porque Misa amaa su Light- y negó con la cabeza esperando que esos malos pensamientos desapareciesen – El es un bicho raro, no parece un chico normal, además no es guapo, ni poquito. Aunque no es tan feo, se puede decir que tiene algo, pero arg ¡no se que!… ¡no, no, No! , Mi Light es más guapo y…y más listo, si más listo…y, y, y… m…más sexy…y// - y nuevamente lo miro, ahí estaba él, devorando otra de esas fresas, con tanto frenesí y pasión…

_Pasión _

_// Ryuuzaki //- y en cuestión de segundos, su mente que trabajaba a millón, ahora se imaginaba a un Ryuuzaki apasionado y sensual, tomándola con arrebato de su cintura y clavándole un apasionado beso con la misma fuerza que devoraba aquella fresa…_

La chica estaba roja de la vergüenza, y no era para menos ¡estaba imaginándose haciendo cosas con el pervertido de Ryuuzaki! Por Dios ¡¡¡Ryuuzaki!!! , ¡El pobre, que apenas entendía lo que era una mujer!...

- //_Misa, calma, respira profundo encuentra tu lugar feliz, piensa en Light, piensa en TU Light…//- _ la pequeña rubia se repetía mentalmente como un mantra- Misa ama a Light con toda su alma, Misa adora a su Light…Misa es feliz con Light- por alguna razón esto ultimo no le convenció en lo absoluto porque sabia que era mentira, pero asi ella lo aceptaba y lo amaba sin importar que…

Ahora el dilema era otro. ¡¡¡Ryuuzaki en su mente, haciendo quien sabe que cosas… arg!!!

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

Ryuuzaki observaba a la chica que ahora estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con su mirada en el suelo y con el ceño levemente fruncido, negando su cabeza de forma exagerada.

–_Adorable_- pensó.

El pelinegro solo miraba a la chica. A esa linda "pijama".

Estaba pensando en otras cosas, pero por algún motivo no podía concentrarse, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el porque Misa-san le dijo pervertido, el no era ningún pervertido; solo que le llamo la atención esa pijama, eso era todo…

O a lo mejor si lo era…

No era tan ingenuo. Después de todo sabia que ella tenia razón, había que admitirlo, él no la miro como lo hubiera hecho antes, sino de una forma que el catalogaría como lasciva, cosa que jamás aceptaría delante de ella. Tampoco era tan descarado. Pero sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella era la "novia" de Light-kun y pues el era…como decia ella, el "pervertido"…

Pero sentía que no podía controlarse. Era algo similar a que dejara de comer sus dulces por una semana, luego lo encadenaran y le pusieran en frente un trozo de un delicioso pastel ¡¡Era una tortura!!...

Sentía que su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo normal, no estaba enfermo, ni nada parecido. Y también imaginaba cosas poco decentes con la rubia… ¿Qué le pasaba?

Siempre fue un ser racional al cien por ciento, no había nada ni nadie que le pudiera arrancar del rostro una expresión diferente a la seriedad, y cuando lo hacia era casi un milagro. Pero desde que apareció esa mujer, su mente era un caos y un conjunto casi infinito de "malos" pensamientos…

Dios…tenía que admitirlo, esa chica…tenia su mundo de cabeza , le mataba una a una sus neuronas, era como una especie de veneno que le exprimía toda su materia gris y su genialidad, dejando como resultado un tsunami de hormonas que tomaban el control, haciendo ruinas en su cuerpo…dejándolo con las capacidades intelectuales de un neandertal…

¿Pero que demonios le estaba haciendo esa chica?, ¿qué hacia para que sus instintos más recónditos hicieran que su piel se quemara con desesperada locura?... ¿Qué?

Ella le atraía, no había ninguna duda de eso. Ya había leído sobre el proceso de atracción entre un hombre y una mujer, y que cuando se gustaban mucho se vinculaban de forma más profunda, de forma que cuando eso pasaba_ hacían el amor…_El siempre leía de todo, puesto que era muy curioso, asi que no era ningún mojigato…o eso pensaba él…porque

_De la teoría a la práctica hay un gran paso…_

Tampoco no estaba seguro de que algo como eso pasara…tener a Misa entre sus brazos, haciéndole quien sabe que cosas…

L trataba de matar a sus nacientes malos pensamientos…Misa era la novia de Light y tenia que respetarla, por mucho que ella le atrajera…no podía ser suya

_Prohibida…_

Y dudaba mucho de que ella le correspondiera, si estaba más que ilusionada con "su Light-kun", y este… ni le prestaba atención .No la quería, como él a ella –suspiró- …que esperanzas…

Tomo el plato con el pastel que estaba en la mesita, agarro la fresa del mismo y se la comió, apagando sus frustraciones con cada mordida…

El la volvió a mirar. Se veía preciosa cuando se sonrojaba…

_Control…_

Nuevamente el necesario autocontrol desapareció junto con todas sus anteriores cavilaciones…Todas esas cosas a la basura…a quien le importaban…

No aguantaba más. Sus instintos y sus deseos lo impulsaban a lanzarse contra a esa mujer…

No lo pensó dos veces. Se levanto de su cómoda silla con el objetivo de acortar los dos metros que lo separaban de la joven y hacerle sentir lo mucho que él la quería...

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

-¿Misa-san?- le llamó con apacible suavidad. Ella levanto el rostro para verle pero se arrepintió en el momento, ese hombrecillo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Cerca muy cerca…

- ¿Misa-san, ocurre algo?- le pregunto a microscópica distancia de ella, a unos míseros centímetros de sus labios. Misa ya no era Misa, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, y a lo único que su mente reaccionaba era al embriagante olor de las fresas, al olor que provenía de los cercanos labios del pelinegro…

Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más rápidos, y él se acercaba más y más…

¿Pero que sentía? ¿Por qué quería que él acabara con esa martirizante distancia y la besara de una vez? ¿Acaso sentía algo por él?... ¿Pasión, deseo…amor?

No sabía que sentir, sus emociones estaban como redes enmarañadas. No podía pensar con claridad, su mente solo obedecía a sus feroces instintos, queriéndose dejar llevar por él…

* * *


	2. Parte II

Hola gente linda, aquí les traigo la segunda y ultima parte de este pequeño fic…

_Dedicado muy especialmente a, __**Asakura-no-Lucy**__ y a __**yo95-catblack-**__ , muchísimas gracias por apoyar mis historias, les agradezco mucho T_T- esta historia no es tan buena pero hice lo mejor que pude por ahora, así que dedicada a ustedes- …_

_Por supuesto, dedicado a todos lo que leen esta pequeña historia…que ahí les va_

**Disclaimer**: U_U por muy mala suerte Death Note no es mío, porque en realidad yo lo hice, pueden creerlo yo lo hice, pero esos dizque creadores, me lo robaron… T_T injusticias de la vida…

**Advertencias:** Algo OOC. Lemon, para los que no les gusta esta clase de contenido, mejor cierren la página… y para los que si ,jujujuju pásenla bien xDDD…

* * *

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:******:…:*****:…:*****:…:******:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

**Fresas**

_Irresistible Tentación_

By **T**suki **L**awliet

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:******:…:*****:…:*****:…:******:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

** Parte II  
**

**

* * *

  
**

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

_No sabía que sentir, sus emociones estaban como redes enmarañadas. No podía pensar con claridad, su mente solo obedecía a sus feroces instintos, queriéndose dejar llevar por él…_

Pero justo en ese momento, vislumbró el rostro de Light…

–Light – susurró con culpabilidad…

El detective la escuchó y paro en seco justo a unos milímetros de ella. Sus hálitos se entremezclaban y sus corazones se sincronizaban con sus acelerados latidos…

Nuevamente la duda, ¿qué debería hacer?... ¿dejarse llevar o… irse de allí?. Misa tenía otro dilema. Dios, ¿que decidir?…

Tenía unos irreprimibles y sedientes deseos de besar al "bicho raro", quería hacerlo…Pero no podía traicionar a Light, el era el "amor" de su vida, y además porque ¡lo tenía a unos pasos de ellos!...

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

Ryuuzaki solo esperaba un movimiento para arremeter contra sus labios… pero

Ella se separo de él. No dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión, molestia, sorpresa…y

_Culpa… _

No esperaba que se retirara de allí…dejando un lo siento desvanecerse entre el aire, quedando él en su sitio como un completo tonto…Mientras ella subía velozmente las escaleras, directo a su piso…

Suspiró. Ryuuzaki sabía que no era fácil. Ni siquiera supo como fue que se le ocurrió intentar besarla…

Era obvio que ella no aceptaría. Para ella, él era un espécimen extraño, pervertido, bipolar, ojos de rana, y para rematar, sin gracia. Genial…

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que ella casi, casi, había cedido a aquel impulso. Nuevamente suspiró.

Por una vez en su vida, tenía que bajar su cabeza y doblegar su orgullo .Tenía que reconocer que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, con lo que _**no **_acababa de hacer… y la pregunta era, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Unos segundos después, como un rayo, le llego la solución. Subiría y le pediría una disculpa… no le convenía llevarse mal con ella. En realidad, a él no le importaba, pero aceptaba que un intento de beso por lo menos si representaba alguna importancia para ella….y para él.

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

La ojimiel se alejó corriendo se encerró en su habitación. Su interior estaba hecho un lio…

Por Dios, ¡¡¡Ryuuzaki estuvo a punto de besarla!!! , y lo peor es que… ¡¡¡ella quería que la besara!!! …

La joven se tiro en su cama quedando de revés y ocultando su rostro en una de las almohadas…

// ¿Qué me esta pasando?, casi beso a Ryuuzaki // - pensaba mientras el rubor cubría con más rosa sus mejillas

Eran tantas cosas y empezaba a confundirse…

No hallaba la respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas, como iba a saber si sentía algo por Ryuuzaki…

Asi pasó un buen rato, dándole vueltas al asunto, sintiendo por unos breves momentos un atisbo de arrepentimiento, no por Light, sino por no haber concluido con aquel beso…

Sin saber que, cierto pelinegro estaba en las mismas o peores…

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

_**30 minutos después…**_

Al fin se decidió ir a la habitación de Misa a disculparse. Pero tenía un problema, esa cadena que lo unía al castaño. Busco la llave en uno de sus bolsillos y se deshizo de ella…

Subía con calma las escaleras, hasta que llegó al pasillo. Se acercó lentamente a la habitación de la modelo, y por un breve instante dudo de tocar…

– _Hazlo, Elle _- se dijo para si. Toco la puerta pero la joven no abría. Volvió a golpear con suavidad la puerta de madera, hasta que por fin escucho que unos pasos se acercaban y se sintió algo nervioso.

Se abrió la puerta, y sus vidrios miel se fijaron en los negros suyos…

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

Alguien tocaba

Era él. De pronto, los nervios invadieron su cuerpo…

–// Que hago //- pensó

Nuevamente escucho el golpeteo en la puerta…

–_Hazlo, Misa_ – se levanto con aquel nerviosismo recorriéndola aún

Abrió la puerta y lo vio allí parado, con su postura encorvada, sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada azabache escudriñadola…

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

No dejaba de mirarla, y ella tampoco a él…

Esa mirada los conectaba de mil maneras, que ambos jamás admitirían. Pasaron los segundos

Pero como nada dura para siempre, como un pesado yunque, la realidad les cayó encima…

_El no sabía como empezar…_

_Ella no sabía como reaccionar…_

El puente que sus miradas formaban no se deformó, aun con todos aquellas manías nerviosas, haciendo de las suyas en el par de jóvenes…

–Misa-san, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto con timidez

El trance en el que se hallaba la rubia, se rompió dándose cuenta de las palabras del detective…

– C…claro p…pasa – dijo dejando mostrar lo cohibida que estaba.

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

La habitación de Misa era muy elegante y sutil. Según la percepción del detective. Esos tonos oliva, beige y marrones combinaban demasiado bien...

Pasaron y se sentaron en la cama, separados por una prudente distancia…

Transcurrieron unos minutos en un muerto silencio. Sea lo que sea que querían decirse, estaba claro que no lo podían expresar y más con esa tensión sexual tan latente…

–Misa/Ryuuzaki –dijeron al unísono

Nuevamente el silencio marco la pauta…

Ambos suspiraron. Luego L se dispuso a hablar

–Misa-san yo…– no sabia como empezar– yo…– y los nervios jugaban con sus sentidos– …quería–volteo su rostro a un lado, su expresión era serena. Nuevamente sus negros ojos se entrelazó con la ojimiel – quería disculparme contigo, no fue correcto lo que…intente hacer, Misa-san mis disculpas – ya dicho eso, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama de la joven para volver a su trabajo…

Silencio…

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

Misa estaba impresionada, sorprendida, y… ¿decepcionada?…

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarle ir así, tan fácil. Después de todo, él no tenía toda la culpa de lo sucedido, estaba consciente de que ella también…quería…pues…besarle…

No supo cuando lo hizo…tomo su mano para detenerlo…y él volteo sus ojos para mirarle, sorprendido

–Ryuuzaki, no te vayas – su voz chillona parecía rogarle

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

Estaba seguro de que eso no será suficiente, sin embargo, es todo lo que podía ofrecerle, una disculpa…

Se hallaba casi, pisando la salida de aquella habitación, pero algo le detuvo.

Su mano.

Su frágil y blanca mano tomaba de la suya. Miro sus ojos y pudo ver una suplica incrustada en su ámbares…

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

El espacio parecía haberse congelado, junto con aquella escena…Misa tomando la blanca mano del pelinegro…

Sus ojos se encontraron por enésima vez en aquella fría noche, ligándose una vez más…

El encogió la distancia. Su desgarbada postura se ubico delante de ella, con su mano temblorosa tomo su barbilla y con la otra tomo su cuello con tanta delicadeza. Bajo su rostro junto al de ella…sus negros ónices reflejaban su intensidad…

Como dentro de una ensoñación, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus alientos chocaban como seda rozándolos, en sus caras ahora sonrosadas…

Lenta, muy lentamente fueron uniendo sus labios…primero con un suave roce y después con un suave y tibio beso, puro…

_Tan inocente…_

Pero aquel instinto quemaba sus venas, se intensificaba cada vez más, quería besarla, quería rozarla, tocarla, quería…

_Amarla… _

Pero con tanta calma…

Sus manos empezaron a cobrar vida propia, y empezaron a deslizarse por la espalda de la modelo con lentitud, quitando la bata negra, bajando por aquellos sensuales glúteos, que apretó ligeramente hasta llegar a tocar con tibieza aquellas torneadas piernas…y volvía a tocarla como quien toca al cristal, subiendo descaradamente por esas curvas tan femeninas, amoldando, tocando, con ardiente fervor aquellos pechos tan blancos y tentadores.

Aquel beso cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más demandante, más apasionado, ahora no eran solo sus labios, sino sus bocas que se exploraban mutuamente, con tanta fogosidad. Sus lenguas bailaban tan salvajemente, al son de sus latidos….

No quería separarse de ella, pero el oxígeno le faltaba...Ambos se separaron al tiempo, respirando agitadamente. Sus rostros estaban sonrosados y sus labios hinchados. Él la miro con los ojos entreabiertos…

_// Fascinante//…_

Volvió a arremeter contra sus labios con dulzura y frenesí, a lo que Misa respondió con espontáneos gemidos. Ella le tomaba del cuello con más fuerza y metía sus manos dentro de su sweater blanco, acariciando con ganas aquel pecho blanco, no tan musculoso pero si fuerte y perfecto para ella. Se lo quería quitar pero no podía así que el pelinegro entendió al verla tan ocupada con el, y le ayudo a hacerlo, desprendiéndose de la pieza en un santiamén…

Ahora sus acaloradas manos se fueron con sigilo hacia la espalda de la joven; al corsé negro que empezaba a estorbarle, asi que jaló la cinta que ataba la prenda con parsimonia, mientras seguía ocupado invadiendo la boca de la joven…

Seguía besándola con más intensidad, hasta que por fin cumplió su cometido, sacó aquel fastidioso corsé, dejando a la vista un hermoso torso…

_Lujuria…_

Hambre. Un gran apetito transitaba por sus venas…Que le impulsaba a saciar su hambre con ese par de pechos a la vista, eran hermosos, y sus primitivos instintos no le dejaban razonar con claridad, claro si hubiera cosa alguna que pensar…Solo actuó

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

La lujuria apresaba sus mentes, perdiéndose en los remolinos de sensaciones que ambos compartían…

_Él…_

Ryuuzaki, sencillamente no hallaba como describir esa sensación, que no se equiparaba con alguna otra… era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo tan intenso, tan más alucinante…increíble…

Seguía con su tarea de hace rato, acariciaba la suave espalda de la ojimiel luego rodeo su cintura tocaba la extensión de aquellos pechos en su explícita desnudez. Gemidos. Excitantes y sonoros gemidos, llenaban la habitación, cuando empezó a tocar con sus dedos los rosados pezones de aquellas montañas y su boca empezó a rodear el níveo cuello de la modelo; con cortos, acompasados y hambrientos besos cubría la delicada zona…

Sentía que iba a explotar, su creciente erección se hacia más notaria y dolorosa con cada roce, con cada curva que veía en esa mujer .Besaba y lamía el cuello de Misa con fervor y bajaba lentamente, hasta llegar los senos de ella, reemplazando sus manos por su sedienta boca. Esos picos rosados fueron sus victimas por un buen rato, y aquel cuerpo de diosa fue cautivado por el toque descarado de sus ansiosas manos.

Quería demostrarle que el no era ningún pervertido… (¿De verdad cree eso? ¬¬U)

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

Misa solo disfrutaba de aquellas oleadas de placer que el excéntrico pelinegro le brindaba, expresándolo con ahogantes gemidos, agarrando con fuerza las blancas sabanas de su cama. Su mente se nublaba con cada lamida en sus cúspides rosadas….le estaba gustando en demasía. Quería más de eso, quería que la terminara de ahogar en ese doloroso pero delicioso placer…

Seguía gimiendo, buscando la forma de controlar esos involuntarios sonidos que se escapaban; pero no podía, ese "pervertido" le hacia sentir cosas que jamás en su vida había sentido, ni siquiera con Light…y no pudo evitar preguntar si esa la primera vez de él, porque de ser asi, estaba haciéndolo de maravilla, algo novato, pero exquisitamente bien…

No podía sentirse respirar, y sentía un enorme calor en su entrepierna…

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

–Ahhhhhh– la rubia gemía y sus cavilaciones se perdieron al ver como las manos de ese hombre tocaban con firme deseo sus curvas desde uno de sus senos, que masajeo durante un buen rato, robándole otro de esos excitantes sonidos de goce; recorriendo su fina cintura, su ombligo, hasta llegar a sus piernas.

El pelinegro recorría la larga extensión de las bellas piernas de la chica, apretando con fuerza sus muslos, tocando, memorizando su textura. Luego, sus traviesas manos se colaron al interior de aquellos muslos, buscando lo prohibido, el sitio más recóndito de Misa: su paraíso…

Sintió una gran necesidad de tocar con sus dedos aquella sensible zona, paso uno de sus dedos encima de la delgada tela negra, rozando su clítoris con suavidad y con algo de curiosidad. En ese instante, ella dio un delicioso gemido. Aumentando aun más esa martirizante erección que urgía ser atendida a la voz de ya.

Resistiría un poco más. Cosa que estaba empezando a dudar, con el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir y con los alaridos de placer de la ojimiel

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

Ella gemía cada vez más, su mente estaba demasiado nublada con todo eso que estaba experimentando. Su cara estaba perlada por el sudor y su espalda se arqueaba al sentir esa ensalada de sensaciones…Necesita sentirlo pronto dentro de ella, porque sino iba a morir de seguir con esa tortura…

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

Ryuuzaki estaba muy concentrado en la exploración de la intimidad de la chica, y su lengua seguía en sus pechos. Primero metió un dedo dentro de aquella tanga movimiento con extrema suavidad, hasta que vio el rostro de su Misa, pidiéndole más. Ryuuzaki, lo sabia…le estaba maltratando con tanta sutileza, asi que decidió ir más rápido. Aumento el movimiento de su dedo hasta hacerlo más frenético, ella seguía en su tarea de darle placer con sus gemidos y él metía un segundo dedo, y los movía más rápido…Pronto sintió como Misa empezó a mojarse mas y mas, gemía más y más fuerte, llegando a un exquisito orgasmo que el detective pudo sentir…

Y su cordura termino con ese último grito, Dios…tenia que follársela ya…

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

La rubia sencillamente no aguantaba mas, el fin de toda su resistencia…aquello era demasiado…Su respiración era irregular y su corazón daba veloces latidos. Le había fascinado lo que el le había hecho...pero dudaba de esa fuera la primera vez del pelinegro, por Dios que la estaba matando con tanta pasión…

Necesitaba acabar ya, porque no aguantaba más….pero primero lo primero, lo haría pagar por haberla torturado asi, ahora le haría sentir lo que nunca en su vida había sentido…

Enredo sus brazos alrededor del detective, que estaba a milímetros de sus labios rojos e hinchados…se acerco a uno de los oídos

Con voz entrecortada

–Me to…ca…a…mí…Ryuuza…ki– mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del joven, quien jadeó…

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

Misa estaba encima de él, lentamente bajo, por su cuello, hundiendo su rostro en aquel hueco tan suave y blanco, luego por su pétreo pecho llenándolo con cortos pero jugosos besos que le daban pequeños corrientazos al joven…

–Misa-san – gemía con voz ronca

Ella terminó por bajar hasta su abdomen plano, y no muy marcado hasta llegar al botón y la cremallera de los jeans desgastados del pelinegro….Sus manos seguían tocando la planicie de aquel abdomen, recorría con martirizante lentitud el pecho…

Estaba tan mojada, que no sabía si iba a aguantar un poco más. Asi que con fingida paciencia abrió el pantalón del muchacho, quitándoselo luego, quedando el pelinegro solo con unos bóxers de color negro que combinaban con su blanca piel. La modelo quito con avidez aquella estorbosa prenda, dejando al descubierto una virilidad que enorgullecería a cualquier hombre, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver semejante cosota, desvió la mirada al detective quien la miro un momento y volteo la mirada con la cara más roja que un tomate…

Misa tomo entre sus manos aquel miembro y empezó a masturbarlo con excesiva lentitud, el pelinegro solo jadeaba al sentir aquellas manitas tan calientes tocándolo. Luego la ojimiel empezó a ir mas rápido con manos, haciendo que el pelinegro jadeara con mas energía, llenando la habitación con su placer..

Se encapricho con seguir aquel juego, seguía dándole lo que el quería, con lentitud, que a él le estaba doliendo…

–Mi...sa, más rá…pi…do, po…r…fa…vor, Ahhhh– le suplico con aquellos ónices clavados en sus manos…

Ella lo miro, y no pudo evitarlo, con salvajismo lo masturbo, pero luego reemplazo sus manos por su boca. Empezó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, con mucha fuerza, arrancándole sonoros gemidos al detective. Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía en su labor, lamia, succionaba, besaba aquella virilidad con tanto frenesí…hasta que el pelinegro no aguanto más…

–Mi…sa…no…aguan…to…más – le dijo con voz entrecortada y ronca, muy ronca, mientras tomaba el liso cabello de la modelo entre sus manos

Ella seguía trabajando con intensidad, brindándole uno de los mayores placeres carnales al pelinegro, haciendo caso omiso de las suplicas de este, quería que el llegara, mientras ella le hacia sexo oral; y siendo asi…

–ahhhhh– un sonoro jadeo inundo la habitación.

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

_Locura, pasión, excitación, ardor…_

Eso era poco lo que ambos experimentaban a cada segundo que pasaba…pero ya era seguro, que ahora acabarían con todo ese preámbulo…

El pelinegro tomo a la chica y la volteo de modo que él quedo arriba de ella, aun con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire…

–Se a…ca…bo, Mi...sa - san – respiró cerca de ella, rociando el aliento a fresas en el rostro sonrojado de la ojimiel, quien solo gemía al sentir como Ryuuzaki rozaba su gran erección contra su mojado sexo…

–Ry…uu…za…ki– gimió tomando del cuello al pelinegro y dándole un beso cargado con lujuria y profunda pasión…

El pelinegro, que aun conservaba un atisbo de cordura, quitó con furia la prenda faltante en la rubia, aquella "invisible" tanga negra, está jadeo por enésima vez mientras él lo hacía…

El joven detective, perdió sus cabales, ahora su nublada mente, solo reaccionaba a los impulsos y a los salvajes ataques de su instinto animal…

Aunque no sabia, exactamente como hacer para introducir a su necesitado "amigo" en el interior de la chica…

–Misa-san – susurró en el oído de ella, quien tenía los ojos cerrados…-como hago, para…- volteo su rostro a un lado, por el pudor

La vergüenza lo estaba sonrojando, la chica abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta y dió una musical risita…

– Ryuuzaki, déjame a mi – le dijo con carácter, besando nuevamente los labios del detective, quien más sonrojado no podía estar

La ojiambar volvió a quedar arriba de él. Introdujo con cuidado en su interior, el miembro erecto de su compañero. Le incomodo un poco al principio, pero con lentos movimientos se acostumbro pronto al intruso…

–Ahhhh– gemía cada vez más alto, mientras subía y bajaba al igual que su pecho desnudo. El pelinegro disfrutaba de lo que la rubia hacia encima de él, asi que empezó a mover sus caderas que sincronizaban con las de la joven…

–Misa-s…san–dio un ronco gemido. Sus movimientos iban siendo cada vez más salvajes y frenéticos…

_Fresas…_

Aquello era tan delicioso como la fruta, tan o mas placentero que saborearla, comerla, disfrutarla…_demasiado exquisito_

Aquello sencillamente era mágico, único, fantástico…

Se dejaron llevar aun más, hundiéndose en los cataclismos del inmenso deseo, quemándose con su ferocidad…hasta llegar a su primer orgasmo. Ella cayo sobre el pecho del pelinegro, apoyándose, y escuchando los veloces latidos de su corazón; el acaricio el cabello dorado de la modelo. Respiraron con urgencia esperando recuperar el aire. Ahora, Ryuuzaki volteo la situación, quedando sobre ella nuevamente, y la miro pervertidamente…

– ¿Sabes que aprendo rápido, Misa-san?– besaba y lamía el cuello de la chica, y no lo chupo por prevención, no querían que nadie se enterara, _menos él, Light;_ aquello era clandestino…_Secreto_

Seguía su labor con gusto, mientras comenzaba a moverse a un ritmo intermedio, haciendo que ambos gimieran al vaivén que ambos cuerpos hacían…

El dejo su cuello para dedicarse a gemir y jadear con ferocidad, junto con su amante…Debía ir más rápido, sino quería parecer impotente…

–Más– pidió la joven en otro gemido ahogado, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro. Y por enésima vez gimieron…

Siguieron su frenética y salvaje danza hasta que llegaron al clímax, uno que los lleno por completo…

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

–Mi…sa-san – dijo de forma entrecortada– te qui…e…ro

–Ryuu…za..ki- dijo ella con los ojos entreabiertos

Lamentablemente para el pelinegro, ella se había quedado dormida, para escuchar su reciente declaración. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y agotado, procedió a levantarse de la cama, y dispuso a vestirse; cuando iba saliendo de la habitación…

–Creo que ya encontré algo mejor que las fresas– dijo mientras la miraba dormir, parecía un ángel

–Pervertido –susurró la joven dormida. El la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

No quería pensar en lo que sucedería al día siguiente, pero tenia la fuerte impresión de que moriría golpeado por Misa…

Salió de su habitación a hacer lo que mejor sabía: trabajar en el caso Kira y fastidiar a su querido amigo/enemigo Light…y por supuesto, a dormir un poco, después de todo, no era una máquina.

--

Lo que detective, no sabía ni sabría jamás, era que las cámaras en la habitación de Misa, habían estado encendidas todo ese tiempo, quedando como fiel testigo de aquel acto, el hombre mayor…

–// Ryuuzaki //–

* * *

*****:…:*****:…:*****:…:*****

**---****Notas de Tsuki Lawliet:**

-Hola, hola chicos les gusto la historia –levantando las cejas sugestivamente – jeje si eso es asi, un comentario no estaría demás …xD

-U_U el lemon es algo muy fácil de leer, ¡pero que complicado es escribirlo!, me costo un montón, y no se que tal quedaría T_T, además de que es el primero que hago

-Kyaaa!!! Amo la inocencia de L ¿ustedes no xD?

Chicos T_T les confieso que me costo escribir que mi L-sama era un bicho raro, pervertido, ojos de rana y feo…T_T ¡¡¡L-sama sabes que eso es mentira!!! T_T...

Y otra confesión, aunque no lo crean ¡¡¡envidio a Misa arggg!!! ¿y ustedes no chicas? , mira que tener a L para ella solita… ¡que injusticia! TT_TT

Ah algo mas, se que esta bastante larga toda esa versión de Lemon, no me critiquen tan fuerte, es el primero que hago y pues soy algo mojigata en este aspecto. Aun jujuju…

Un día con Akari…

Inner-Akari: Dios, no sabía que L fuera tan apasionado y tan cachondo *¬*

Tsuki Lawliet: y yo tampoco jujuju ^¬^

Inner-Akari: ¬¬

Tsuki Lawliet: Que ^_^ –cara de ángel xD

Inner-Akari: ¬¬ pervertida

Tsuki Lawliet: Santo Dios, mira quien me habla, la Madre de la Perversión ¬¬*

Inner-Akari: Es diferente ¬¬

Tsuki Lawliet: ò_ó que cojones te pasa Akari!!!

Inner-Akari: ¬¬ hmp

**Una hora más tarde…**

Inner-Akari: ¬¬

Tsuki Lawliet: Noouuuuuuuu! El apocalipsis, Akari esta demasiado seria noouuuuu- pose al mejor estilo de la pintura "el grito" – ah! Corran por sus vidas – corriendo de un lado para otro como cucaracha con baygon

Akari: ¬¬

Tsuki Lawliet: Nooooooooooo!!!!! Queridos lectores es el fin del mundo, déjenme un comentario con el nombre de un psicólogo, un exorcista, una misa con Jashin, una sesión de tortura con Mello… o algo para ayudar a mi inner, onegaiii. Minna-san la pierdo… nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! T_T

Inner- Akari: ¬¬ tarada

Fin de la transmisión…

Sayoo xD


End file.
